A Kiss
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Karena sebuah ciuman Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tadinya seperti Tom and Jerry jadi diem-dieman? Kenapa? Terus kenapa Donghae harus mencari pekerjaan agar bisa menemui Eunhyuk? Dan Apa hubungannya punya pekerjaan dengan ciuman? CHAPTER 2 dataaaang Yaoi, Haeyuk ff, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A KISS

Sora Hwang present § ©

CAST: Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Pair: HaeHyuk

Kyumin

Disclaimer: semua cast diatas adalah milik Tuhan YME dan SMEnt. Saya cuma pinjam nama saja tapi cerita ini punya saya.

Rated: K+

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Schoolship, Humor (?)

Length: Twoshoot

A/N: ff ini terinspirasi dari film kartun Azuki Bani, tapi saya gatau judulnya hehe^^. Karena saya orang baru di ffn jadi harap dimaklumi kalau ceritanya gabagus tapi saya akan belajar~ hwaiting!

Summary:

Karena sebuah ciuman Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tadinya seperti Tom and Jerry jadi diem-dieman? Kenapa? Terus kenapa Donghae harus mencari pekerjaan agar bisa menemui Eunhyuk? Dan Apa hubungannya punya pekerjaan dengan ciuman? Yaoi, Haeyuk ff

ALL AUTHOR POV

AT SM HIGH SCHOOL,

"Pagi monyet~ tumben sekali sudah datang? Kau lagi sakit ne?", seperti biasa namja berwajah ikan #plak! bernama Lee Donghae selalu memanggil Lee Hyukjae atau yang akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan monyet. Sudah tentu Eunhyuk marah, tapi karena sudah bosan Eunhyuk lebih memilih diam. "Hei Unyuk kau sakit ya?", tanya namja berwajah ikan itu. Eunhyuk tak bergeming dan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Tanpa disadari Eunhyuk, Donghae menyeringai ikan (?). CUP~ diciumnya pipi Eunhyuk sekilas lalu kabur begitu saja. "IKAN AMIS SIALAAAAN!"

BREAK TIME, AT CANTEEN

"Kau mau makan apa Hyukkie?", tanya seorang namja imut ga ketulungan (?) bergigi kelinci pada Eunhyuk. "Aku mau ramyeon saja Minnie hyung", jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau Kyunnie?", tanya namja imut tadi yang bernama Sungmin pada namja tinggi berkulit pucat dan berambut ikal warna karamel.

"Samakan saja dengan Eunhyuk chagi~", jawab namja itu yang bernama Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu tunggu ya aku pesankan", ucap Sungmin

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. SRET, seorang namja duduk disebelah Eunhyuk dengan santainya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan kau untuk duduk disini?", ucap Eunhyuk sinis

"Ini kan tempat umum chagiya~", jawab namja itu seenak dengkulnya

"YAK! Jangan panggil aku begitu Lee Donghae bau amis!", sekali lagi Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Tak taukah dia namja disebelahnya sedang menahan diri untuk tak menciumnya?

SEPULANG SEKOLAH,

Karena rumah Eunhyuk tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Setiap harinya Eunhyuk pulang pergi sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Namun, hari ini dia sedang tak beruntung. Ada segerombolan namja anak SMA lain mencegatnya.

"Serahkan semua uang yang kau punya!", suruh salah seorang namja kepada Eunhyuk

"Enak saja, siapa kalian hah?"

"Kau berani ya!", BUGH! Eunhyuk terhuyung mendapat pukulan telak tepat di pipinya.

BUGH! Eunhyuk membalasnya namun Eunhyuk sendirian, Eunhyuk pun kalah. Untunglah disaat yang tepat Lee Donghae datang dan membantu Eunhyuk menghabisi namja namja tadi. Namun karena kalah jumlah, mereka kalah. Eunhyuk segera berteriak meminta bantuan. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah warga, para warga mengejar namja namja tadi dan tinggallah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka duduk diatas bangku taman dekat perkelahian mereka tadi. Taman itu sedang sepi-sepinya.

"Hae-ya, gwaenchanayo?", tanya Eunhyuk khawatir

"Hum.. nan gwaenchana Hyukkie. Bibirmu berdarah!", ucap Donghae panik. Ia mengusap sudut bibir Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu hingga tanpa sadar wajah Donghae makin dekat dan bibir Donghae pun mendarat di bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya terpaku, dia tak dapat bergerak ataupun berkata-kata. Donghae mulai melumat bibir Eunhyuk. Rasa anyir darah pun tak ia pedulikan, yang ada dalam kepalanya bibir Eunhyuk itu manis. Eunhyuk mulai terhanyut dalam lumatan Donghae, ketika ia akan membalas secara tiba-tiba Donghae melepas tautan bibir mereka. Donghae berdiri terpaku kemudian lari begitu saja meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri. Eunhyuk kebingungan.

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN, SM HIGH SCHOOL

'Entah aku tak tau kenapa. Sejak kejadian itu Donghae menjauhiku. Dia tak pernah menjahiliku lagi. Dia bersikap seolah tak mengenalku. Aku ingin sekali bertanya tapi aku takut. Liat saja sekarang. Dengan santainya dia mengobrol dengan temannya didepanku tanpa menyapaku sama sekali', batin Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, apa ciuman bisa menyebabkan kehamilan?", tanya Donghae

"Kalau ciumannya terasa tidak biasa tentu saja bisa hamil"; jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya

"ooh..."

Donghae melirik kearah Eunhyuk tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk. 'mianhae hyukkie, tapi aku belum siap bertemu denganmu. Tunggu sampai aku punya pekerjaan tetap ne~', ucap Donghae dalam hati.

To be continued..

Aaaaaah, mianhae kalo ceritanya ga bagus tapi mohon reviewnya ya reader. Aku bener bener butuh masukan supaya author yang baru ini bisa berkembang. Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

A KISS

Chapter 2

Sora Hwang present § ©

CAST: Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk (16)

Lee Donghae (16)

Cho Kyuhyun (16)

Lee Sungmin (18)

Leeteuk (35)

Pair: HaeHyuk

Kyumin

Disclaimer: semua cast diatas adalah milik Tuhan YME dan SMEnt. Saya cuma pinjam nama saja tapi cerita ini punya saya.

Rated: K+

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Schoolship, M-Preg, Humor (?)

Length: Twoshoot

A/N: ff ini terinspirasi dari film kartun Azuki Bani, tapi saya gatau judulnya hehe^^. Eciyeee udah ada yang tau lho jalan ceritanya, mian ne ceritanya pasaran. Mian juga kalo kecepetan, saya masih belajar. Oiya, disini semua cast ceritanya udah SMA tapi kelas 1 chingu, kan High school bukan junior high school. Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama, lepi saya sedang bermasalah, peace. Pokoknya saya ucapkan terimakasih reviewnya yaa^^9 hehe

Summary:

Karena sebuah ciuman Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tadinya seperti Tom and Jerry jadi diem-dieman? Kenapa? Terus kenapa Donghae harus mencari pekerjaan agar bisa menemui Eunhyuk? Dan Apa hubungannya punya pekerjaan dengan ciuman? Yaoi, Haeyuk ff

CHAPTER 2

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Pikirannya terus berkelana memikirkan sikap Donghae. Harus Eunhyuk akui, sebenarnya sudah sejak masa orientasi dia sudah terjerat oleh pesona si manusia ikan bernama Donghae tersebut. Meskipun dia kerap kali naik darah akibat ulah Donghae, namun perasaan suka.. eh ani.. mungkin cintanya pada Donghae tak terkikis sedikitpun (eaak). Bahkan saat pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, semalaman Eunhyuk tak bisa tidur karna sangking bahagianya. Eunhyuk berpikir kalau Donghae memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Namun ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi Eunhyuk belaka. Buktinya, sekarang Donghae menjauh darinya dan itu membuat Eunhyuk terluka. Poor Eunhyuk~

Sesampainya Eunhyuk di rumah,

"Aku pulang~" ucap Eunhyuk lesu

"Eh anak eomma sudah pulang, kenapa chagi? Kok lemas sekali?" tanya seorang namja cantik dari arah ruang tv.

"Aku hanya capek eomma, tadi di sekolah tugasnya banyak sekali. Eomma sedang nonton apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pada eommanya yang ternyata bernama Leeteuk

"Ah ini eomma sedang nonton sinetron (?), ceritanya bagus lho"

Karena penasaran Eunhyuk pun menonton sinetron tersebut. Tepat saat Eunhyuk menonton, adegannya bercerita tentang seorang namja yang mencium seorang yeoja. Namun setelah itu namja tersebut pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. 'Kenapa bisa sama persis?' batin Eunhyuk. Dan yang membuat Eunhyuk kecewa setengah mati, ternyata namja tadi berkata bahwa dia sedang mempermainkan yeoja yang diciumnya itu. DEG, 'Apa Donghae sedang mempermainkanku juga?' batin Eunhyuk lirih.

-a kiss-

MALAMNYA, EUNHYUK'S HOUSE~

Akibat menonton sinetron tadi Eunhyuk jadi tak bisa tidur. Ia gelisah, pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Dia takut Donghae mempermainkannya, ia takut Donghae ternyata benar benar membuatnya kecewa. Pukul 02.30, namun Eunhyuk masih belum bisa menutup matanya juga. Kali ini bulir bulir airmata mulai mengalir melewati pipinya. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar benar sudah merasa bahwa Donghae memang cuma mempermainkannya. Eunhyuk merasa patah hati.

-a kiss-

PAGINYA,

"Hyukkieee! Ireona ppali! Sudah jam 7! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan!" teriakan Leeteuk dari arah dapur menggema sampai kekamar Eunhyuk. Seketika Eunhyuk bangun dan lari terbirit ke kamar mandi. Aish, dia kesiangan gara-gara memikirkan Donghae kemarin.

30 menit kemudian..

"Eomma aku berangkaaaat!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil berlari

"Tidak sarapan dulu chagi?"

"Tidak eomma aku sudah terlambat!"

"Nanti maagmu bisa kambuh hyukkie!"

"Aku sudah telat eomma, jalja~"

"Hh.. anak itu"

-a kiss-

SM HIGH SCHOOL,

Demi keriput di wajah Leeteuk #plak!, untunglah Eunhyuk sampai disekolah sebelum gerbang sekolah tertutup 2 menit lagi. Eunhyuk berjalan cepat menuju kelas. BRUK, karena terburu buru Eunhyuk menabrak seseorang. Tanpa melihat orang yang ditabraknya, Eunhyuk meninta maaf kemudian pergi begitu saja. Sedang Donghae, orang yang ditabraknya melihat Eunhyuk dengan pandangan sendu.

-a kiss-

PELAJARAN OLAH RAGA,

Jam ketiga adalah pelajaran olah raga, namun Eunhyuk terlihat kurang sehat. 'Aduuh.. gara gara tak sempat sarapan maagku kambuh'. Wajah Eunhyuk memucat. Kyuhyun yang ingin mengajaknya ganti baju agak terkejut melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang pucat.

"Hyuk-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Kepalaku pusing dan mual rasanya Kyu"

"Kalau begitu ayo kuantar ke UKS. Nanti akan ku ijinkan ke Han songsaengnim kalau kau tidak bisa ikut olahraga kali ini. Kajja"

"Ne Kyu" Kyuhyunpun memapah Eunhyuk yang lemas menuju ke UKS. Tanpa disadari keduanya, sepasang mata sendu menatap Eunhyuk. 'Hyukkie begitu pasti karena itu. Tunggulah aku Hyukkie, aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk kita nanti' ucap Donghae dalam hati.

-a kiss-

DONGHAE SIDE,

Sepulang sekolah, namja berwajah ikan alias Donghae ini langsung menuju ke toko pamannya untuk bekerja. Untunglah pamannya mau menerima Donghae untuk bekerja ditempatnya, kalau tidak mungkin Donghae masih kelimpungan mencari pekerjaan. Ini sudah seminggu dia bekerja. Meskipun ia bekerja sebagai kuli angkut barang di supermarket pamannya, ia tetap tak mengeluh lelah. Ini semua demi 'Hyukkienya'. Hwaiting!

-a kiss-

EUNHYUK'S HOUSE

"Hyukkie chagi, tolong belikan eomma bumbu kari di supermarket depan ne"

"Hmm.. ne eomma" Eunhyuk berjalan menuju supermarket sambil bernyanyi nyanyi kecil. Hatinya boleh patah namun itu tak akan membuat seorang Lee Hyukjae kehilangan semangatnya. Baiklah, bukan berarti saat ini dia sudah berhasil melenyapkan perasaan mendalamnya untuk Donghae, tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan namja ikan itu sampai tengah hari ini.

Di perjalanan, tidak sengaja Eunhyuk melihat Donghae sedang mengangkut kardus kardus lalu masuk ke dalam supermarket. 'Lho? Itukan Donghae. Sedang apa dia?' batin Eunhyuk. Entah keberanian darimana, Eunhyukpun memanggil Donghae.

"Hae-ya!"

Donghae terkejut melihat Eunhyuk mendapati ia yang sedang bekerja. Secepat kilat dia masuk ke supermarket untuk bersembunyi. Eunhyuk keheranan melihat Donghae yang begitu terkejut melihatnya. Dia menghampiri salah seorang karyawan supermarket tersebut dan bertanya apa Donghae ada didalam. Mendapat jawaban positif, Eunhyuk masuk ke bagian belakang supermarket dan mendapati Donghae yang sedang gelisah di sela sela rak gudang barang.

"Hae-ya"

DEG! "E-eh k-kau Hyuk-ah" jawab Donghae agak terkejut (sebenarnya sih terkejut setengah mati dan jantungnya hampir saja copot -_-)

"Kau sedang apa disini? Bekerja ya? Untuk apa bekerja? Setahuku kau kan orang yang berada?"

"Ng..mm..a-aku, ak-aku kan ingin mandiri! Memangnya tidak boleh?" Kata Donghae berusaha ngeles

"Apa iyaaa?" Eunhyuk mencoba menggoda Donghae

"Aish!" Tanpa aba-aba Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk ke suatu tempat sambil berlari. Mereka terus saja berlari.

"Donghae-ya, a-aku capek. Berhenti d-dulu dong. Hosh..hosh" pinta Eunhyuk. 'Aish astaga aku lupa Eunhyuk kan sedang hamil. Dia tak boleh lari lari begini kan' batin Donghae.

"Mianhae Hyukkie, aku lupa"

"Lupa? Lupa apa?"

"Kau tak tau Hyukkie? Itu.." ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk perut Eunhyuk

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk kebingungan

"K-kau hamil. Kau kan sedang hamil Hyukkie! Kau kan sedang mengandung anakku" ucap Donghae dengan polosnya

"MWO? Aku kan namja!"

"Eommamu juga namja!"

"A-ah tapi bagaimana bisa aku hamil? A-anakmu?"

"Ne Hyukkie, maka itu aku bekerja. Aku tak mungkin menemuimu kalau aku belum punya penghasilan. Bagaimana dengan kehidupan kita kelak kalau aku tak punya uang. Maka itu aku tak mau menemuimu akhir akhir ini karna aku belum punya cukup uang untuk kita" jelas Donghae panjang kali lebar dan itu membuat Eunhyuk bersweatdropria

"Aku hamil? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi

"Iya. Karena waktu itu kita berciuman. Kata Kyu kalau ciumannya terasa tidak biasa saja maka bisa menyebabkan kehamilan sedang waktu aku menciummu aku merasa itu adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa untukku dan jantungku seperti akan mele..dak.." terang Donghae dengan wajah semerah tomat karna malu

Mata Eunhyuk membulat tak percaya. Donghae yang jahil dan suka bikin dia naik darah apa iya sepolos ini? Dia ini polos atau pabo sih? #plak! 'Ini pasti akibat dia yang selalu tidur saat pelajaran biologi dan menyebabkan dia melewatkan materi tentang reproduksi -_-' batin Eunhyuk

"Lho memang kau tak tau proses terjadinya kehamilan?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Bertemunya sperma dan ovum kan?" jawab Donghae polos

"Kau tau cara mereka bertemu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sangat hati hati

"Anni" GUBRAK! Wahai eomma Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan sampai anakmu sepolos ini padahal ia sudah kelas 1 SMA. Ckckckck.

"K-kau tak tau? Hmm.. baiklah lupakan. Tapi.. aku tidak hamil Donghae-ya"

"Tidak hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Tadi di sekolah bahkan kau mengeluh mual dan pusing"

"Itu, maagku kambuh. Aduh bagaimana ya? Hmm.. sebenarnya aku mandi"

"Mandi?"

"Ne, hmm begini, orang yang habis berciuman yang 'tidak biasa' itu tidak akan hamil kalau langsung mandi" 'teori darimana ini?' batin Eunhyuk

"Jadi kau mandi?"

"Ne" jawab Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya

"Aish.. tau begitu aku tak perlu menjauhimu begini"

'Dia percaya dengan mudahnya. Polos sekali ikan ini. ckckck' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja ya"

"Sekalian saja apanya?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"Hmm.." Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk sambil tersipu malu. Mata Eunhyuk membulat terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae.

"Hyukkie, Saranghaeyo. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu pertama kali aku melihatmu. Mianhae kalau aku selalu menjahili dan menggodamu, itu semua semata-mata hanya untuk mendapat perhatian darimu. Jadi, mau tidak kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Eunhyuk terpaku mendengar pengakuan Donghae. Dia tak percaya Donghae memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae

"Ne?"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

''Hmm...ne aku mau jadi namjachingumu"

"Jinjja? Yeee!" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk kemudian berputar senang

"Gomawo ne nae Hyukkie" ucapan Donghae berhasil membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah hebat. Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Wajah mereka mulai saling mendekat, hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Namun.. Pipip, pipip, handphone Eunhyuk berbunyi dan Eunhyuk segera melepas pelukan Donghae kemudian membaca sms tersebut

Sender: Eomma^^

Kau beli bumbu kari di Paris ne? Kenapa lama sekali? Appa sebentar lagi pulang kerja chagi, CEPAT PULANG!

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut ke arah Donghae, "Wae chagi?"

"Aku lupa tadi disuruh eomma beli bumbu kari di supermarket tapi sampai sekarang aku belum beli apapun dan eomma sudah menyuruhku cepat pulang karna sebentar lagi appa pulang"

"Yasudah kajja kita pergi" Donghae menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum ke arah Donghae dan Donghae membalas senyuman Eunhyuk dengan childish smile andalannya. Tiba tiba, Cup~ Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. Seketika wajah erwertEunhyuk memerah hebat.

"Apa kali ini perlu mandi juga supaya tidak hamil?"

"Mungkin" jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya

"Kalau begitu kau pasti akan mandi setiap waktu karna aku akan menciummu setiap waktu" ucap Donghae sambil nyengir.

"M-MWO?"

END

Annyeong~ akhirnya selesai juga ff ini. Masih kurang panjangkah? Mianhae yaaa, Mian juga kalau updatenya lama. Lepi saya lagi bermasalah jadi gabisa update deh. Mohon reviewnya ya readers, gomawo~ *bow*


End file.
